warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nekros (Warframe)/@comment-117.20.137.29-20140112133152/@comment-24406583-20140113195938
"Neither Warframe has a very appealing Skillset tbh, both have very average Ults that needs a revamp and both are pretty much one trick ponies on a team." EXCUSE ME? I don't know about frost, but I am a great nekros player, and He is in NO WAY a one trick pony, nore does his Ult even need a Revamp. The way I see it, you're not using his Ult correctly. Here, lemme Copy-paste another users material real quick. . . "Soul Punch: Pretty standard 25e ability, nothing special as far as I know besides the range and the stealth mechanics, but not a bad ability by any means. Terrify: Very late game oriented move, which may by why you did not see it's value. Late game two of the most important abilties a warframe can have are CC and the ability to buff damage in some way. Higher level enemies dont care that Volt just ult'd them for 1000 damage for whatever, they probabaly killed Volt while he was standing still anyway, and even if Volt managed to survive he just wasted 100 energy because high level enemies have such huge health pools he may as well have tickled them. A strong AOE CC like terrify makes enemies '''stop hitting you', and even unmodded it lasts for 25 seconds. During that 25 seconds the enemies also have their armor reduced, which effectively buffs the damage of the guns of everyone in your group. When modded propperly Terrify gives your group at least 25 seconds of invulnerability and increased damage for no more than 75 energy. Its actually an incredibly high-tier late game ability.'' Desecrate: A third important late-game type of ability to have is a sustainability move, against High Level enemies your sheer lack of resources is frequently more dangerous than the enemies themselves. Desecrate gives your team more HP sustain than they should ever really need, and if Desecrate is used to farm every single body it basically double's your team's Ammo collection rate. If a mod like Equilibrium is also used it gives your team an abundant supply of energy as well. Desecrate when used properly will keep your team alive, while doubling their damage done from weapons, and if they have Equilibrium installed also multiplying their Warframe's utility or damage by a factor of several times. Its actually very very OP, and I havent even mentioned yet that it increases the rate at which enemies drop mods. Shadows of the Dead: As you have noticed, the weakness of this move is that it only works if you get killing blows, and Nekros doesnt really have any abilities that will net him killing blows. This weakness is compensated for by relying on your weapons for damage and kills, which most Warframes do at high levels anyway because Warframe abilities for the most part get less useful as sources of damage as you progress further into the game. There are two reasos that this ability is valuable. The first reason comes from the fact that the shadows are the same level and have the same abilities as the enemies you kill, meaning that it scales in strength as you face harder enemies. The second is that by choosing which enemies you kill you can choose which enemies your Nekros spawns. If you choose and mod your weapn to maximise your ability to kill elites, while your team mates deal with trash, you will only spawn elites." The only thing I have to add to this is about his soul punch. The best way to utilize his soul punch would be one of two senarios: 1. If you're facing a pretty beffy heavy gunner, the best way to handle this situation is to use soul punch on him. While taking advantage of the ragdoll knockback that soul punch does to the enemy, while he's getting up, gun him down before he even has a chance to strike back. Pretty simple. 2. If you and your team mate are Shooting at the same enemy, right before he's near death, you can use soul punch to assure your killing blow, adding him into your arsenal of SOTD.